


Movie Night

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Sam kisses Gabriel, they’re watching some crappy horror movie, like they did every friday night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other projects I should be working on (DCBB, Sabriel Mini Bang, and the sequel to Aquarius, to name a few) but I needed to take a break for fluffy HS!AU Sabriel because of reasons.

The first time Sam kisses Gabriel, they’re watching some crappy horror movie, like they did every friday night. Fridays were they’re night, regardless of anything and everyone else. Gabriel always made sure he had the day off work, and Sam always made sure that he kept that night clear and did his homework in advance, because while Gabriel never took his or his brothers’ schooling seriously, he had always shown an interest in Sam’s.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Gabriel demanded, mouth full of popcorn as he gestured towards the TV. “How come every friggin person in horror movies go towards the odd noise in the dark?

“Don’t you investigate the odd noises in your place at night?”

Gabriel gave him an _are you kidding me?_ look. “I live in an apartment. The walls are paper thin. There are always odd noises.” Sam laughed. “Fucking ridiculous.” Gabriel declared, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes, reaching over and grabbing a handful for himself. “Dude, what are the odds that a spike would be so perfectly placed for someone to fall on?” They fell silent for a bit, watching the movie.

Sam readjusted himself, tossing an arm over the back of the couch behind Gabriel ( _Not_ the yawn and stretch, regardless of what Dean would say if he was there.). As the movie progress, Gabriel moved closer, masking his jumps of surprise as shifts. Eventually, his legs ended up slung over Sam’s lap, his head resting against the arm Sam had rested across the back of the couch. The movie ended, supposedly with the ghost defeated and only one survivor, and the credits rolled on an almost anti-climatic cliff hanger. 

“That was lame,” Gabriel declared, shifting a bit to look up at Sam. His face hovered close to Sam’s. He swallowed, staring down at Gabriel. The older man - and fuck he is a man, regardless of the fact that he has to stand on his tiptoes to even be eye level with Sam - had that lazy little smirk that seemed to be his default face, the black and white of the credits reflecting in the his golden eyes. His eyes flicked down quickly to Gabe’s lips. Sam licked his own lips, and before he could think through his actions, he was leaning down and pressing his lips against the other’s. He felt Gabriel stiffen, and _oh fuck he really fucked shit up Gabe was gonna kick him out and never talk to him again_ , but then Gabriel’s hand snaked around, burying in the hair that covered the bottom of his neck and pulling him closer.

It wasn’t a very long kiss, no more than a few seconds and really no more than a pressing of lips, but it was honestly the best kiss of Sam’s life. He’d wanted to kiss Gabriel since he was twelve years old, and now he was finally getting to. Gabriel pulled back first, leaning back and just staring at him, his hand still tangled in Sam’s hair. “You are aware of our rather large age gap, aren’t you?”

“Five years isn’t all that much.” Gabriel smiled fondly.

“It is at your age, kiddo,” he leaned forward and kissed Sam’s forehead, then threw his legs off Sam’s. “Bring this back up when you can consent, okay?”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Don’t want to bring it back up or wait?”

“Wait.”

Gabriel shrugged, throwing him a cocky smirk. “Convince me it’s worth the risk then.”


End file.
